What The?
by Castiel-Moon
Summary: Messing with the gender of my characters :3 Just a laugh. Rated T cause it just is.
1. What The?

**What The?**

**A/N: Gender-bended my chars, and am writing this for the laughs :3 Enjoy!**

Keanna rolled over and fell off the bed, she heard a weird noise and her eyes snapped open, she looked around but everyone was still in bed. Frowning, she stood up and checked the time, 7am.

"Great.." she mumbled and then jumped, her head snapped around, confused, she had just heard a boy's voice. "Who's there?" She jumped again and gulped, running over to a mirror. What she saw made her take several steps back and she fell onto Rogue's bed.

"W-what's wrooong?" A yawning voice said from Rogue's bed, but it definitely wasn't female, whoever it was jumped and fell off Rogue's bed. "Uh… Who're you?"

Before Keanna could answer, they heard a blood-curdling scream coming from what Keanna thought was the boy's dorms.

Keanna looked over to Akemi's bed where a messy-haired short boy fell off Akemi's bed and onto the floor. Keanna gulped again and shook her head.

"Um… why does my voice sound… all deep?" The boy beside Rogue's bed frowned and then got up, wobbling over to the mirror.

Keanna had to cover her ears due to the scream that filled the room.

"KEANNA?" The boy turned around to face her.

"Uh… yeah?" Keanna blinked, her hand going to her shortish hair. _This is too weird._

"I'm a- You're a-" She turned to the boy who was getting up off the floor, "She's a-"

"We're dudes. I know. But if we're dudes… Oh.. My… God!" Keanna flailed and ran out of the room, still in _girls_ pjs, she was surprised when the stairs turned into a slide and she slid down. "Oh come on! I'm technically a girl!" She complained to the stairs before scrambling up and running up the boy's dorm stairs.

She crashed into the 3rd year dorm room and burst out laughing at the sight of a girl sitting on what Keanna knew to be Liam's bed. She then averted her eyes and continued laughing.

The girl realised why Keanna had turned away and yelped before grabbing a t-shirt and disappearing into the bathroom.

"Roguuuue! You have to come see this!" Keanna called down the stairs, and the boy-Rogue appeared,

"See what?" Rogue frowned.

"Liam's a GIRL!" Keanna flailed, making herself look very gay, considering she was now a boy.

"Seems a bit weird, being boys with girl names." Akemi yawned, appearing at the bottom of the boy's dorm stairs.

"ohhh! Boy names… I've always liked Kane." Keanna grinned.

"Then Kane you are." Akemi chuckled.

"Kane I am." Kane (Keanna) smiled and then went back into Liam's dorm just in time to see him come out of the bathroom looking embarrassed.

"Oh hey, Liam… or… Lila!" Kane grinned.

"Lila?" Liam frowned. "Just because… I'm somehow a girl, doesn't mean I'm changing my name, anyway, who are you?"

"Kane…." Kane frowned. "Okay, fine, I'm Keanna, Kane now. Until I go back to being a girl anyway."

"Oh. Okay fine! But after this… whatever it is, I'm never to be called 'Lila' again." Lila sighed.

"Whatever, Lila." Kane grinned and dragged _her_ down the stairs.

Kane pushed Lila into the common room, where Akemi and Rogue were still standing, and pointed to Lila.

"Meet Lila!" Kane grinned.

"Awkwaaaard." Boy-Akemi blinked as two redheads walked down the boy's dorm stairs.

"Who was screaming… and um… who are you lot?" Fred frowned at them and Kane's mouth dropped.

"Aw come on! Why are you still guys? This is… torture. I don't want to a boy! Turn me back!" Kane flailed miserably.

"What's he talking about?" George frowned, addressing Lila.

"Well… That boy there is Kane… That's.." He paused, staring at Akemi.

"Aki." Aki (Akemi) replied, nodding.

"Uhhhh… Ross." Ross (Rogue) frowned.

"Why do you sound so unsure about your names?" Fred raised an eyebrow.

"Um…" Lila shrugged awkwardly.

"Louis…" Kane suddenly said. "Um, does anyone know where the Ravenclaw common room is? Rogue- I mean, Ross? You should know… you're um… twin sister is in that house… um right?" Kane nudged him.

"Uh sister?" Ross frowned and then his eye's widened "Holy shi- I mean shoot."

"Breakfast is soon, come on." Aki dragged his three friends out of the portrait hole.

Fred and George shared a look before hurrying after them.

They arrived in the great hall and Kane shot off towards the Ravenclaw table and started searching frantically for any people that might be Louis and Connor.

"Louis?" Kane called and a girl, with shoulder-length brown hair and a very scared-looking expression on her face looked around.

"uh… You're not looking for me are you..?" The girl spoke up as Kane walked towards her.

"'Course I am, Lou. Is Connor about?" Kane tilted his head.

A blonde-haired girl beside Louis looked up, sharing a similar expression to what Ross had when he had looked in the mirror.

"So…. It's happened to you two as well. Brilliant." Kane sighed and dragged the two girls towards her other friends.

"Okay, so meet, Aki and Ross. We decided to give ourselves guy names, since… well we're guys." Kane chuckled. "I'm Kane… or Keanna. Your choice."

"K-keanna?" Louis blinked and looked her up and down. "Well, you don't look half-bad as a guy." she grinned and got hit over the head by Kane for her trouble. "Oh look, turns out if I was a girl, which I am, I'd be straight."

"Awk, poor Connie…" Kane mocked.

"Oh! No- wait, Connie?" Louis frowned.

"Well 'Connor' isn't a very girly name. So Connie… and You can be Louise. There! Sorted. Now where's Jayden?"

Connie and Louise looked at each other.

"He- I mean, she… she wouldn't come out of her dorm…" Connie sighed.

"Why not?" Aki tilted his head.

"Well think about it… What is the one thing Jayden is scared of?" Lila looked at his friends expectantly.

"Girls." Kane gulped. "Oh fuck, he's gonna be scared of himself- I mean, herself now, isn't she?"

"No shit, Sherlock!" A girl's voice said from behind the group of friends.

"Niall? You too?" Aki asked.

"seems so… Call me Nadia." Nadia grinned.

"why are you so happy about this?" Louise looked to him. "I mean… I'm a- I'm a girl!" She squeaked.

"HEY! There's nothing wrong with girls." Kane glared at him.

"Hey, there is a reason I'm gay, Y'know." Louise glared back.

"Bitch please, guys." Lila said, making them all turn to her. "What?"

"Just weird hearing you say that in a girl's voice." Aki laughed.

Just then Fred and George walked up to them.

"Um, Lila? You're a 3rd year right?" Fred asked.

"Um, yes." Lila nodded.

"So you should share a dorm with Keanna and Akemi, right?" George asked.

"Hey! Don't forget Rogue!" Kane frowned.

"Yeah, her too." Fred blinked.

"Oi! Don't be so dismissive!" Kane growled.

"Whoa, sorry!" Fred put his hands up.

"Well, anyway, have you seem them lately?" George asked.

"Yeah, I have." Lila smiled slightly.

"So do you know where they are right now?" Fred asked.

"Yes, of course." Lila grinned.

"Okay, where?" George asked, sounding impatient.

"Right here, you dumbo! Why do you think Keanna and Akemi have disappeared, oh and Rogue too-" She blushed, "- They didn't disappear at all, you saw them earlier and they're right here now, too." Lila pointed to Aki and Kane.

Fred and George turned to look at the two boys who looked exactly like the guy-versions of Keanna and Akemi should look like.

"Hey, is it let's-pretend-Rogue-doesn't-exist-day or something?" Kane sighed.

"So you're trying to tell me… that you two are Keanna and Akemi… and you're Rogue?" Fred said looking to them.

"Hey! We exist too." Louise said, motioning to her and Connie.

"And me." Nadia nodded.

"And before you say anything, this is not a prank, I really am a guy standing in girl's pjs cause I have no guy clothes." Kane nodded.

"And why would Liam pretend to be a girl?" Aki added in.

"Cause he loves Rogue so much he wants to be like her?" Kane smirked and got hit over his head for the trouble.

"Oh haha very funny guys." Lila said sarcastically.

"Oh my God! He didn't deny it!" Kane squealed.

"Uh… Kane? They are kinda… well, dating now…" Aki raised an eyebrow at her friend.

Kane looked momentarily confused before smacking his head of his hand.

"I'm so used to teasing them, I kinda forget that it's pointless now." Kane sighed.

"Yeah anyway, back to the problem at hand, I don't wanna be stuck as a girl!" Louise flailed.

"Well, I like being a guy." Aki grinned.

"Oh, so you're gonna dump me to be a guy? Oh nice." George pouted.

"Or you could-" Aki started but was interrupted.

"Aki, He's not gonna turn gay for you." Kane rolled his eyes.

"What like Fred won't turn gay for you?" Aki smirked.

"Oh… shut up." Kane folded his arms.

"Well…" George scratched the back of his head. "This is awkward. Never thought about dating a guy before… but since you are really Akemi, what the heck?"

"Really?" Aki's eyes widened. "Anyway, it's not like we'll be stuck like this for good, right?" She looked to Kane and Ross for reassurance.

Ross shrugged awkwardly while Kane spontaneously burst into tears.

"But! What if we are stuck like this for good? I'm straight! It means…" And with that Kane ran out of the room, in such a girly way that anyone who didn't know it was really Keanna, would think he's gay.

"Um. Should I go after her?" Fred asked Ross.

"_Him." Ross corrected, "and maybe."_

"_This is so weird." Fred said, a confused expression on his face as he ran after his girlfriend/boyfriend._

"_Tell me about it." Louise sighed. "Con, you've been quiet. How do you like being a girl?"_

"_It's… weird." Connie said and looked downwards._

_Louise's eyes drifted downwards too and she blushed, looking up at the ceiling._

"_Wait…" Aki eye's widened again and he looked down and then burst out laughing. "This… is… just… so… wrong." he managed between giggling._

"_Uh, what you laughing…. OH." George's ears turned pink. "right, that… okay."_

"_Precisely. Okay, I'm fine. I'm not normally the one to laugh at this kinda thing, that's Keanna's territory." Aki snorted._

"_Way to make it more awkward, Aki." Louise said, still bright red._

"_Sorry. I'm surprised Kane hasn't thought about it yet. She- I mean, he, is normally the 'dirty-minded' one." Aki grinned, and watched as Fred dragged in a very sad-looking Kane._

"_You all right, Kane?" George asked him._

_He looked up and sighed, then frowned at Aki as he burst out laughing again._

"_What's so funny?" Kane asked._

"_Think about it, Kane. We're guys. What do guys have?" Aki grinned._

_Kane's eyes widened and he blushed._

"_I wanna go back to being a girl. I'm too young for this." Kane flailed._

"_Well…. I didn't expect you to take it that way." Aki frowned. "Have we switched personalities too? Or is this what I'd be like as a guy? Ew. I sicken myself."_

"_Anyway. I got embarrassed enough this morning." Lila sighed._

"_Um, Lila. You do realise I've see it all before… considering… I am supposed to be a girl?" Kane giggled. "Never thought I'd ever say that."_

"_Uh, did I miss something?" Aki blinked._

"_Well considering Liam doesn't wear a top to bed…" Kane rolled his eyes._

"_Ohhhh, oh yeah. Ahahahahahha!" Aki went into another giggling fit._

"_So glad it's a Saturday. Anyway, since I'm a girl, I need… clothes." Lila sighed._

"_I'm sure Rogue will let you borrow hers. Now I'm off to steal Fred's stuff." Kane grinned and ran off, Fred hot on his heals._

"_Hey! Who said you could steal my clothes! They're too big for you anyway!" Fred called as he ran._

"_Well. Go on Lila, it's not like I can get into the girls dorm anyway. Um can I borrow your jeans or something?" Ross blushed._

"_Um, sure, totally fine." She muttered and ran out of the great hall before she could blush._

"_Boys dorm time! Come on!" Aki grinned and grabbed Ross' hand and looked to Louise and Connie. "Uh, I'll get Lila to bring some of Rogue's clothes down for you… unless you don't mind being in guys clothes." and with that she dragged Ross up the stairs._

"_Yeah, sure. Whatever." Louise said, and turned to Connie. "This isn't a dream after all, is it?"_

"_I'm afraid not, Lou." Connie smiled slightly._

"_Ah well, one can hope." Louise sighed and dragged Connie out of the room, which caused several Slytherins to stare._

"_oh, so they're all right with two boys, but not two girls? Ugh." Louise glared at the back of the Slytherin's heads._

"_Calm down, Lou, get any angrier and I'll drag you to Leon." Connie looked at her._

"_Or Leona?" Louise smirked._

"_If he's lucky, he would of escaped this weirdness." Connie sighed._

"_Let's just go see if Jayden will come out of the dorms yet." Louise frowned and stormed up the stairs, all lady-like._

_Connie shook her head and ran up after her._


	2. On the Hunt

Louise and Connie said the answer to the riddle and walked into the dorm, they walked to the boys dorm rooms and knocked on the door that said '2nd years'.

"Jayden? You still in there?" Louise asked.

"Yeah..." Was the muffled response.

"Come out for a second, please? It's okay, hun." Louise said.

There was movement on the other side of the door, Connie and Louise heard the lock turn and the door opened, revealing a young tallish girl, with black hair that reached half-way down her back. Her eyes were red from crying, and next thing she knew, she was enveloped in a hug by a girl with shortish light brown hair, and was only just taller than her.

"Louis?" Jayden asked, once Louise had let go.

"Well, I'm apparently Louise until I turn back to being a guy, but yeah, It's Louis." Louise nodded.

"And I suppose that's Connor then?" Jayden smiled, pointing to the blonde.

"Yep! Connie." Connor waved slightly.

"So what would my girl name be?" Jayden sniffled.

"Hmm... Jayde? Like just take out the 'n' in Jayden." Louise mused.

"Yeah, okay, but this is gonna be fixed soon, right?" Jayde asked, looking worried.

"Hopefully! But we need girls clothes! Which means we need to go find Lila." Connie said.

"Lila?" Jayde tilted her head.

"Liam," Louise said simply before dragging her and Connie out of the common room and down the stairs, heading towards the entrance hall.

They found Kane, now dressed in clothes that were far too big for him (he didn't seem to give two hoots) and Ross, who was wearing, as Jayde identified, a pair of Liam's jeans and a t-shirt, with a purple jacket which had a hood.

"Lila will be down soon with clothes for you guys, don't worry." Kane said, "I have no idea where Aki's got to though. And has anyone seen Leah and Calleigh?"

"They haven't come down yet, they did say last night that they'd be having a sleep in." Nadia said, walking up.

"Love how you have freckles, Nadia." Kane laughed.

"Uh, so do you?" Nadia rolled her eyes, not that anyone could really see her doing so, as her eyes were covered by her fringe.

"Yeah, but you're forgetting I've always had freckles, even as a girl." Kane poked his tongue out and then he literally 'meeped'.

"Uh, you okay Kane?" Ross asked.

"I completely forgot! What's my mum going to think of me being a guy?!" Kane flailed, again making himself look gay to anyone who didn't know that it was Keanna stuck in a guy's body.

"I'm sure she won't mind, I mean you're still her daughter- um, son?" Ross blinked, still not used to this.

"NIALL?!" A male voice called and Nadia turned to see a guy with shortish platinum blonde hair (the exact same shade as her own), running down the stairs, a ginger hot on his heels.

"Well, look, Leah and Cal have arrived." Kane giggled.

"Over here, Le." Nadia said, waving her arms.

"So it _did_happen to you guys to! Calleigh was convinced we'd been cursed or something." Leah sighed.

"Well, I wouldn't be surprised, she's ginger after all." Nadia chuckled and then dodged a hit around the head by said ginger.

"So who's who anyway?" Calleigh asked, still glaring at Nadia.

"Well, I'm Niall, now known as Nadia until I'm back to being a guy." Nadia waved.

"Ohhh, I wanna be called Leo, I don't even know why, but I just do." 'Leo' grinned.

"Okay... and I'll be Callum, then." Calleigh put in.

"Cool! I'm Kane, previously Keanna." Kane waved.

"Connie, previously Connor." Connie broke in.

"Louise, was Louis." Louise smiled.

"Jayde, previously Jayden." Jayde nodded.

"Akemi's not here at the minute, but she's now known as Aki." Kane said.

"And I'm Ross... was Rogue." Ross said.

"And Liam's away up getting clothes from the girls dorm for Connie, Louise and Jayde, here. She's known as Lila for now." Kane finished. "Think that's everyone, but we need to find Leon... just in case."

"Oh! There's Lila now!" Nadia called, pointing towards a girl who was being stared at because she was carrying a selection of clothes down the stairs.

Connie, Louise and Jayde ran forwards and took the clothes off Lila, who then came over to join the others as the three Ravenclaws disappeared up the stairs.

"Just realised... I'm still wearing guy clothes." Nadia said, looking down. "Ah well, I'll be the resident tomboy then."

Kane couldn't help but chuckle before she grabbed as many hands and arms as she could and started walking back up the stairs and towards a disused classroom that they knew Leon, if he wasn't too embarrassed (or hadn't had the misfortune of turning into a girl), should be in. He knocked, but there was no answer, he looked at the others with a confused look, because Leon always answered the door and then pushed at it.

Peeking inside, she realised it was empty. He frowned and shut the door again and turned around to his friends.

"He's not there." Kane said.

"Well... we could try the staff room?" Nadia suggested and the six of them walked back down the corridor, heading towards the staff room.

This time, Leo knocked. The door opened to reveal none other than Kane/Keanna's mum. Kane squeaked and hid behind Callum, in an attempt to not be seen by her mum.

"Hello, Professor, I'm sorry, but have you seen Leon around?" Nadia asked.

"No, sorry... are you students new?" She replied, looking confused.

"Uh, not exactly." Leo spoke up and then sighed. "Do you have any idea where Leon would be?"

"He might still be in his room, what house are you in?" The professor asked, addressing Nadia.

"Um, Ravenclaw, Professor. But these two are Hufflepuff and those three are Gryffindor." She replied, pointing to each in turn.

"oh," She turned to Lila, "So you would know Keanna then?"

"Oh, talk about deja vu." Lila said, her eyes wide.

"What do you mean?" the professor asked.

"We've already had this conversation before. Yes I've seen Keanna, yes I know where she is, yes she _was_ at breakfast and yes, she is standing here right now." Lila listed off, ticking the things off on his fingers. "That answer all your questions?"

"But-" She frowned and then her eyes fell on Kane. "K-Keanna?!"

"Oh hey, mum." Kane blushed, "Don't ask and I'll tell you no lies."

"You know, I'm not going to even bother asking what's happened to you and your friends." Amy sighed.

"Anyway, we'll come back later, when and if we're back to normal, but for now we're off to go find Leon." Kane said and turned, walking straight into an extremely tall (to Kane anyway because he's only like 5ft) girl.

Girl. That's what registered in Kane's brain first and he jumped up and down, laughing. Ross was staring at the girlified Leon with his mouth hanging open.

"Uh... Who are you guys?" Leon asked.

"Oh come on! I'm not having this conversation again!" Lila flailed and stormed away, in a very lady-like way, quite like how Louise had stormed off previously.

"Uh, that was Liam, by the way. Or Lila, as we now call her." Kane nodded, pointing after the huffing girl.

"So it happened to you too." Leon said. "Well, now I don't feel so bad... or awkward. I think I might have made Sam cry though."

"Awwwh! Didn't it happen to him?" Kane asked.

"Nope, he's still his wonderful completely-guy self." Leon nodded.

"So should we call you Leona then?" Callum smirked.

"Guess so, why not? And by the way, did it happen to Jayden?" Leona asked, looking suddenly very worried.

"Yeah, it took her a while to come out of the boys dorm... she's getting changed at the minute." Nadia sighed. "I hope she's fine..."

Leona didn't say another word as he shot off back down the corridor and up the stairs, heading in the general direction of the Ravenclaw Common room.

"Well, that'll be Jayde sorted out then." Kane nodded and then turned back to her mother. "So, can you explain what's happened to us?"

**A/N: because I'm evil, I'm leaving it here. Sorry that it took me so long to update this in the first place. :(**


End file.
